The Fall of Santana Lopez
by ShipEveryoneWithMe
Summary: Hogwarts AU. One decision after another leads Santana Lopez further away from the future she's always expected, but with the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, will Santana be able to keep those she cares about safe?
1. Chapter 1

Brittany left potions feeling sad already. She had brewed a potion wrong, and Professor Snape singled her out, and people were laughing at her and it was just a bad class. She was the first one out of the room, but before she could get far, someone yelled for her to turn around.

"Oi, Pierce!" Brittany turned around, and saw Rick "The Stick" Nelson sneering at her.

"Yes?" She asked. Rick stepped forward.

"You're so dumb, Pierce. Dumb and a mudblood. No future for you in the wizarding world, so you might as well go back to being a muggle," He sneered. Brittany turned to leave, but ran into Karofsky. She looked around, and saw a bunch of people from the Slytherin quidditch team surrounding her.

They were all around her, laughing and calling her stupid. Karofsky, Rick, all of them. Brittany tried to move away from them, but Karofsky pushed her back into the wall.

"Come on, Brittany. You can't leave. We're just having a little chat," He sneered. Where was everyone? It was just Brittany and a bunch of jocks calling her stupid. Brittany started to cry.

"Aww, you're crying now! Oh, you're like a little kid," Rick said, and the rest of them laughed like that was the smartest thing ever.

"Y-you're being mean," She sniffled, and the group laughed.

"Oh, are we? I think we're just putting mudblood scum in it's place," Karofsky said. Brittany spotted motion behind the group, but lost most of her hope when she caught a glimpse of green. Another Slytherin. She hoped that they wouldn't join in.

"What're you doing?" It was a girl, her voice raspy. The group turned around.

"Just telling Pierce here how much of an idiot she is," Karofsky said.

"Yeah, well... lay off her. I think she's had enough," The girl said. Brittany breathed a sigh of relief and the group nodded fearfully, leaving her to look at her savior. A girl with tan skin, raven hair, and a scowl stood in front of her.

"Thanks," Brittany breathed.

"It wasn't personal," The girl said, turning and leaving Brittany to look after her.

* * *

"Hey, Britt. Where's your brain today?" Sam Evans asked, waving a hand in front of Brittany's face. The two were studying in the Hufflepuff common room. Brittany frowned.

"In my head," She said. Sam smiled.

"Yeah, of course. What're you thinking about? Cute guy?" He asked. Brittany shook her head.

"No. I'm thinking about this girl..." She said. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, so you're gay?" He asked. Brittany looked confused.

"No. I don't think so. She told Karofsky and Rick the Stick to stop being mean to me," She said.

"And? I mean, it's really nice, but any half decent person would tell those jerks to stop," Sam smiled at her.

"Yeah, but she's in Slytherin, and it was kind of unexpected. I mean, not that I mind, it just doesn't seem like a very Slytherin thing to do," Brittany said, and Sam nodded slowly.

"What did she look like? I might know her," He said. Brittany's eyebrows furrowed as she remembered the girl.

"Um, dark hair... She's tan. She's got... brown eyes, and she looked kind of angry," Brittany said. Sam frowned.

"Wow, uh, that sounds a lot like Santana Lopez, but, uh, it doesn't really make sense. Because, you know, she's called Satan for a reason," Sam said. Brittany frowned. Santana Lopez? She'd heard things about a Santana, none of them particularly endearing. Santana hexed Finn Hudson, or Santana called Jacob Ben Israel a pervert (although that was kind of true).

"Oh," Was all that Brittany could say. Sam smiled at her.

"So, uh, did you pay attention during charms today? Because I was busy watching Mercedes levitate her feather..."

* * *

"Okay, Lopez, what the hell's wrong with you? We were just playin' with Pierce earlier, why'd you have to ruin it?" Rick asked Santana. The two were in the hall to the dungeons. They were the last ones out, as Santana had been studying in the library, and Rick had been waiting for her. Santana shook her head and snorted.

"It was stupid. No need to exert force on Brittany when you could be practicing for our match against Gryffindor," She said. Rick scowled.

"Yeah, but come on, Satan. It was just a little harmless fun? And what do you care about Pierce for? She's just a dumb mudblood," He said.

"Look, just lay off her, okay?" Santana said. Rick stepped in front of her.

"What are you, her girlfriend? Look, I'm tired of you acting better than the rest of us just 'cause your parents are buddies with the Dark Lord. You're just hidin' behind them and him. You're just a coward, and it's time that someone showed you that you're not all that," He snarled. Santana tried to step around him, but he shoved her back. She gasped. Nobody had pushed Santana Lopez around in her four years at Hogwarts, and she didn't expect that anyone ever would. Rick smirked at her. And thus began the fall of Santana Lopez.

"Come on, bitch, fight back. There's no hiding now," He laughed. Santana lunged toward him, and he dodged, pulling her down. Rick got on top of her, and started raining down punches. She tried to fight back, and even landed a few blows, but he was mad and steadily hitting her. Eventually she gave up and took the punches, hoping that they would end soon. Eventually they did, and Rick stood up slowly, panting.

"Screw you, Lopez. Everyone's gonna hear about this. I'd suggest sleeping right here, because if you come into the common room I'll give you a second helping," He said. He spat on her, and turned around. Santana sat up, wincing. Her body hurt all over, and her skin was already turning purple in some places. She used the wall to get to her feet, and staggered away from the common room, gasping in pain.

She needed somewhere she could stay for the night. A closet would work. She stumbled to a door near the potions dungeon and stepped inside. A broom closet, perfect. She curled up in between a mop and a bottle of magical cleaner and fell asleep.

* * *

When she awoke, Santana tried to stretch out, before wincing when she felt the pain all over her. Memories of the previous night came rushing back. She stumbled to her feet and came out of the closet. Nobody was in the hallway. Good. Nobody would have to witness her like this. Only they would. No way would she go to the nurse's office. If Rick was being honest, word of her beating had probably already been spread, and not showing up to class would show that she had been defeated.

Santana tried to walk normally to the great hall for breakfast. She ended up limping. She passed a Ravenclaw who gave her a worried look, and she scowled. Soon she was walking past groups of students who either snickered or looked at her in pity. She simply glared at them. No way was she going to appear weak.

Santana caught the eye of Brittany Pierce who looked at her in confusion and worry. For some reason, Santana didn't feel spite for Brittany. It was her choice to defend the girl. Santana ignored her and walked into the great hall. She sat down next to Rachel Berry, who moved over two seats. When she looked at her in confusion. Rachel shook her head quickly, and Santana scowled, settling to eat her food.

"Hey, Lopez. Just wanted to say screw you for hexing me in second year," Santana turned, and saw Finn Hudson's hand connect with her face. She gasped again, and looked around the great hall furiously. To her discomfort, people weren't mad at Hudson. They were laughing. Laughing at her. Santana scowled and stood up to face Hudson, wincing as she put pressure on her injured leg. Finn simply looked at her with a face that looked like a constipated monkey.

"Stop being mean to her," Someone said. Santana turned around. It was Brittany Pierce. Santana raised an eyebrow, and Brittany simply walked over to Santana and Finn, despite her blond friend at the Hufflepuff table trying to pull her back.

"Come on, Brittany. She's been a bitch to the whole school for the past four years. She deserves it," Finn said. Brittany scowled.

"No she doesn't. Yesterday she stopped the Slytherin quidditch team from hurting me," She said. Finn looked surprised.

"I said it wasn't personal," Santana said, even though it was. Something about Brittany just made her feel protective of the girl.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't make up for all of mean stuff she's done," Finn said.

"It doesn't, but it doesn't mean she deserves you punching her in the face," Brittany said. Finn nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever, I'm gonna go eat my breakfast," Finn said, turning and leaving.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked. Santana scowled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said. Brittany nodded, and walked back to her table, where her blond friend looked like he had just survived a heart attack. Santana smirked slightly. His facial expression was hilarious.

 **New story woo! And it's a Hogwarts AU! Hurrah! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Santana turned to see Brittany, her blond puppy dog hanging back looking terrified.

"Hi?" Santana said. Brittany smiled at her.

"I kind of figured you might not want to spend time in the Slytherin common room, so I was wondering if you wanted to come to the lake with me and Sam?" Brittany smiled. Santana smiled back in spite of herself.

"Sure," She said, and Brittany practically glowed, clapping her hands and smiling. Sam looked extremely frightened. Santana smirked again. He was hilarious.

"Thanks, San! Sam said you wouldn't come," Brittany said, and Sam flushed.

"Of course I'm coming. And San?" Santana asked.

"It's a nickname. I can't give one to Sam, because his name's too short. You like it, right? Because if you don't like it-" Santana cut her Brittany off.

"It's fine. I like it," Santana said. Brittany smiled. Sam looked at her nervously.

"Hi, Sam," Santana said, and Sam flushed even more.

"Hi," Sam said, barely a whisper. Brittany, oblivious to Sam's discomfort, smiled at the two of them, leading them to the lake. Several people took double takes as the group passed. It was one thing for Brittany to defend Santana, but a whole other thing for her to actually hang out with two Hufflepuffs. Santana ignored them, while Brittany skipped by, oblivious, and Sam shrank back at the looks. Santana smiled reassuringly at him. He was Brittany's friend, after all.

"Here we are," Brittany smiled, and the three sat down by the lake.

"So..." Santana said.

"This is awesome. San, you're so cool for sticking up for me the other day. I know you said it wasn't personal, but it was still super nice," Brittany smiled. Santana smiled back in spite of herself.

"Yeah, it was kind of personal. You're kind of nice to everyone, and it just didn't seem right. You're not stupid, you know," Santana said. Brittany smiled, and Sam looked on in confusion. When did this happen?

"Thanks, San. Everyone says I am, though," Brittany said.

"Santana's right, Britt. You're smart, just in a different way. I mean, you're great at Care of Magical Creatures," Sam said. Brittany smiled at both of them.

"Thanks you guys," Brittany said. They both nodded at her.

"Do you want to play a game?" Sam asked. Brittany nodded.

"What game?" Santana asked. Sam shrugged, but Brittany lit up.

"Twenty questions! That way we can all get to know each other," She said. Sam shrugged again, and Santana frowned.

"How do you play?" She asked.

"You ask each other questions, and you have to tell the truth," Brittany said. Santana shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know..." She said. She was saved from the awkwardness of denying Brittany her game by a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw a Ravenclaw in their year standing behind them. Quinn Fabray. She came from a pureblood family, and Santana had seen her at some dinners at her house.

"Um... I was wondering if I could sit with you guys? I don't want to bother you, but..." Quinn trailed off. Brittany smiled.

"Sure! Now all we need is a Gryffindor to sit with us and we'll have the full set!" She said. Santana laughed.

"I think we should get two of each house, because you and Sam will outnumber the rest of us," She said as Quinn sat down next to her. For the rest of the hour, Brittany talked about anything and everything, with Santana and Sam adding in the occasional comment, and Quinn simply listening. The four of them walked into the castle together, Brittany babbling on, Santana laughing loudly, Sam nodding earnestly, and Quinn smiling. Several people stared at them curiously, Finn Hudson and David Karofsky among them. They ignored the looks and went on having fun.

"This was fun," Quinn said as she turned to head to her common room.

"We'll hang out again tomorrow," Sam said, and Brittany nodded. Santana waved to Quinn, and then headed to the dungeons. She would sleep down there again. She didn't care about Rick or Karofsky or anyone, she was going to sleep in her bed.

She entered the common room to snickering, which she ignored, heading to her dorm. She entered the private room that her mother and father had gotten her. She stopped short the moment she stepped through the door. Her things were strewn around her room, ripped and broken. Her mattress was ripped and someone had spilled ink on it to spell the words _blood traitor_ on her rug. Santana stiffened.

Nobody messed with Santana Lopez like this. She slammed her door back open and stormed down the stairs. The snickers ceased as the other Slytherins noticed the look on her face.

"Who the hell was in my room?" She asked angrily.

"K-Karofsky and Azimio," A second year stuttered out. Santana glared around the room before storming over to Karofsky, who was frozen in his chair.

"Listen. I may have let myself get jumped last night, but I'd like to remind you all why you didn't screw with me in the first place. It wasn't because of my parents or You-Know-Who. It's because I'm not opposed to anything to get my point across," Santana said. Karofsky gulped.

" _Flipendo! Levicorpus!_ " Santana shouted, and Karofsky was knocked back out of his chair and lifted into the air. Karofsky groaned, and Santana frowned, glaring around the room before leaving the common room. She couldn't sleep in her ripped up bed, that was for sure. She found herself walking to the Hufflepuff dorms by the kitchen. She saw a Hufflepuff standing nearby and ran over.

"Um, excuse me, I was wondering if I could crash in your common room tonight? Some assholes from my house wrecked my dorm," Santana said. The Hufflepuff, a guy with gelled dark hair frowned.

"Of course! I'm so sorry that your dorm was messed up. Here," The guy said, tapping some barrels to open the house. He let Santana in and followed her.

"Thanks..." She trailed off.

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson," The guy smiled. Santana nodded.

"Sure thing Hairgel," She said. Blaine smirked.

"Alright. Nicknames, sure. You can sleep on this couch. I'm sorry I can't get you better accommodations, but, we don't really have any extra beds, so..." He trailed off. Santana nodded.

"Night, Hairgel," She said, collapsing on the couch and falling asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"What're you doing in our common room?" Santana's eyes snapped open to stare into two curious blue ones.

"Some guy named Blaine let me in," She mumbled.

"Yeah, but why? If you wanted to sleep over, we could share a bed," Brittany said, and Santana's cheeks flushed.

"Um, y-yeah, no, I was just sleeping here because someone wrecked my dorm," She said. Brittany frowned.

"Why?" She asked. Santana froze. What was she supposed to say here? That they didn't like her hanging out with Brittany? No, that would break the girl's heart.

"I dunno. They're just jerks, I guess," Santana said. Brittany frowned.

"I'm sorry Sanny," She said. Santana shrugged, getting up. Her body still ached, but it was more bearable today. She smiled at Brittany before heading off to class.

* * *

Brittany knew that something was wrong with Santana. First someone beat her up, and then someone ruined her dorm? She had done something that made her housemates angry. Brittany was going to find out what.

"Quinn?" Brittany asked. The other blonde turned quickly, her face softening as she recognised Brittany.

"Yeah, Brittany?" She asked.

"I was wondering. Would you help me figure out why the Slytherins are mad at Sanny?" Brittany asked. Quinn looked thoughtful.

"Of course," She said. Brittany smiled at her, and Quinn smiled back. The two walked over to the Slytherin table, where Rachel Berry was reading a book. Quinn tapped her on the shoulder. Rachel spun around.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She asked, glancing around.

"We were wondering... do you know why the other Slytherins destroyed San's room? And hit her?" Brittany asked. Rachel looked uncomfortable.

"Well, um, you see..." Rachel trailed off.

"Listen, Pierce, Fabray. I'm gonna make this quick. But you've gotta stop polluting Lopez with your loser genes. She's turnin' soft," Azimio said, and several other Slytherins nodded.

"You did it because we talked to each other?" Brittany asked. Azimio nodded.

"Yeah, Pierce. Try and get that through your thick skull," He said, and Quinn, without thinking, grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Look, Brittany's not stupid. But you're just assholes who don't understand the difference between fun and harassment," Quinn said. Brittany smiled at her.

"Screw it, and screw you. Both of you," Azimio scowled, and turned away from them. Brittany and Quinn shared a glance. Rachel looked around worriedly, before leaning toward the girls.

"Look, I'm really sorry. To be honest, what you and Santana are doing is admirable, breaking down house barriers and all. Keep doing it. I never said that," She whispered, and the other girls nodded. Quinn smiled at her.

"Sure thing, Berry. See you around," She said, and she and Brittany walked back to their respective tables.

* * *

Brittany and Sam met up with Quinn and Santana after their classes that afternoon. They walked over to the spot they had stayed in the day before, only to be surrounded by Karofsky, Azimio, Rick, Becky Jackson, Jesse St. James, and Sebastian Smythe. Brittany frowned, looking up at them.

"Do you guys want to sit with us? Because you've kind of been mean to us so I'm not sure we'd all like that," She said, and several of them snickered. Karofsky stepped forward.

"Nah, losers. We just wanted to tell you that we aren't scared of you or anything. 'Specially you, Lopez. You can screw with us, but there's more of us than you, and you can't forget that," He said. Sam and Quinn shrank back, and Santana pulled Brittany toward her slightly.

"Back off, assholes. We're just doing homework," Santana said. Sebastian laughed.

"Of course, just one quick thing," He sneered, and he and the rest of the quidditch players pulled slushies from behind their backs. The slushies were sold on campus by a few fifth years looking to make some money, and were often used as a humiliation device. Before any of the quidditch team could throw their slushies, Santana lunged forward, knocking Karofsky's cup into his face. He stumbled backward, and set off the rest of the group.

Santana leapt toward Jesse, while Sam stepped forward to tip Sebastian's slushie, and then went for Azimio. Even Quinn knocked Becky's cup to the ground. Brittany stood still, watching the chaos unfold. A nearby Gryffindor, Noah Puckerman, jumped into the fray just for the hell of it, whooping with exhilaration. Santana looked over and snorted as Puck karate chopped Rick's slushie into the air. It arced perfectly, landing on Karofsky's head, although some slushie fell out and onto Puck, who licked it off.

"Back the hell off!" Santana shouted, and Sebastian and Jesse stumbled off, followed by Becky. Azimio tried to throw another punch, this time directed at Brittany, but Sam was there, punching him in the nose. Azimio stumbled back, before running across the grounds. Rick looked between Azimio, Karofsky, and the panting group in front of him, before stalking off. Karofsky glared at the group, shaking his head.

"This isn't over. You don't scare me," He said, grunting and walking off. Quinn shook her head sadly, before looking at Puck questioningly.

"Wait, why are you here?" She asked. Puck shrugged.

"Can't miss a chance to show off my bad-assness. You guys ever need another guy in a fight, call me," He said, nodding at the group before walking back to his friends, wiping slushie off of his mohawk. Santana shook her head slowly, before turning to the other three people standing in the ring of slushie remains.

"You guys okay?" She asked. Sam and Brittany nodded, and Quinn shot her a smile.

"Yeah. That was crazy," Sam said, and Quinn nodded.

"It was kind of scary," Brittany said, and Santana frowned.

"Sorry, Britt," She said, and Brittany smiled at her.

"It's okay. Just... stop fighting, okay? It's not very good," She said. Santana nodded.

"Alright," Santana smiled, pulling out her transfiguration homework, which had thankfully not been soaked with slushie.

* * *

People slowly got used to the odd group. The four of them would hang out outside of class, with Puck a few times a month. That slowly became a few times a week, and then almost every day. One day, he brought his friend Artie Abrams along, and then the day after that, Artie brought his girlfriend, Tina. Santana didn't really like Artie, but she liked Puck, and didn't mind Tina, so she tried to be nice to him. Her idea of nice meant calling him 'Stubbles McCripplepants', much to Brittany's dismay and Puck's amusement. Artie didn't seem to mind. It honestly annoyed Santana at times. At least, she told herself that.

Quinn was mostly quiet watching Santana and the Gryffindors interact. She liked them, yeah, but she was a quiet person. Not so much before she had been sorted, but long, quiet nights in the Ravenclaw common room had gotten her used to quiet.

She liked to talk to Sam and Brittany though. Sam was thoughtful and funny, and they went to each other for advice. Sam often went to Quinn for homework help too, so she ended up tutoring him in a few subjects. Brittany started to come too, and so the three of them would end up working on homework in the Hufflepuff common room. Quinn had to admit, the Hufflepuff common room was nicer than the Ravenclaw common room. She was slightly jealous, but then realized how ridiculous that was, since she had pretty much been living there for a few months. In fact, Quinn was rarely in her own common room at all.

On one of the increasingly rare occasions that she was actually in her common room, Mike Chang approached her with a nervous expression. Quinn looked up from the drawing she was working on.

"Hi?" She said.

"Hey," Mike shifted anxiously.

"Can I help you?" She said. Mike nodded.

"I was wondering if I could... um, you know, sit with you and your friends today. Because, uh, you guys just look like you're having a lot of fun, and nobody messes with you..." He trailed off. Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, that's because of Santana and the slushie rebellion," She said. Mike laughed.

"Um, so can I sit with you guys?" He asked. Quinn nodded.

"Sure, just don't let Santana scare you. I'd stick with Sam for now. Or me, I'm great too. Maybe Tina or Puck," She said. Mike nodded again.

"Alright. Thanks, Quinn," Mike said. He and Quinn left the common room. Mike laughed at something Quinn said, and accidentally bumped into someone. Karofsky. Mike gulped. Karofsky scowled and looked ready to hit Mike, but Quinn cleared her throat.

"Should I get Santana and Puck? Maybe Sam? Because I think you need to back off of our friends," She said. Karofsky nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. Didn't realize he was with you, Quinn," He said. Quinn smirked, and Mike blinked as Karofsky stalked off.

"Oh. Okay," Mike said, and Quinn laughed.

"The fear factor's relatively new. Puck beat up Karofsky and Jesse last week for making fun of Britt," She said.

"Alright," Mike smiled. Quinn and Mike met Sam and Brittany in the great hall. Tina caught up with them and hit it off with Mike. They met the rest of the group outside at their spot by the lake, and Quinn introduced Mike to the rest of them. Santana sent him a curt nod, and Artie and Puck slapped him high fives. He was a part of the group.

 **Alright, this is going kind of fast. I know, bear with me. I know where I want this story to go. I needed to set up a few things before we really got started, but I assure you I'll slow down soon. Also, the rest of the gleeks will come in soon. By the rest of the gleeks, I guess I mean Kurt and Blaine, because they're pretty much the only characters left... Anyway, this is probably going to focus on Santana and Quinn a lot, but other characters will get focus. Yay! I have a plan for this story, FYI. Loose, but a plan nonetheless. And now I'm rambling, so I hope you enjoyed and I'm just going to stop talking now.**


End file.
